


The Sound of your Love

by Gavorchesan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorchesan/pseuds/Gavorchesan
Summary: The little figurine did have duck-butt hair-But Temari wasn't going to tell you that.Sasuke x Oc (Rei is short for Reader)





	1. Chapter 1

 

Rei gave out a squeal of excitement as she tied the bow onto the last present. She let her voice get a little singsong as she said, "FINISHEDDD!" Temari gave a snicker at the girl's obvious excitement over the little gifts.

"You seem pretty happy to be going back to the Leaf village." Rei nodded and picked up the little dog figurine, beaming.

"I can hardly believe my luck. First I finally get discharged- No offense Temari, but burning Heat and sunburns are not my favorite thing: and I also found these adorable little dog figurines for sale!" Temari laughed.

You don't have to be so polite. We're a little out of the way of the usual route, aren't we-” Rei shook her head.

"I'll admit that I'm excited to actually been in a place that I'll be able to sing again, but it's more than that. I can't wait to see everyone! Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shino …. _Shikamaru_.." The blond hair sand kunoichi gave a huff as the insinuating terms… "Chouji, Neji, Tenten, , Naruto, and Sasu-….um I… Sakura!"

Temari, who had been slipping her tea stopped. "You said Sakura twice."

"I'm just REALLY glad to get to see her, that's all!" Temari rolled her eyes, and was about to retort, but at the sight of Rei's face, stopped.

She was looking at the little wooden dog, one that was an extra. Temari almost laughed as she caught sight of the 'hair' outline, but the look in her young friends eyes stopped her. She didn't know how Rei managed it, but her already dark brown eyes seemed to go darker.

The little dog figurine had what Temari would refer to as 'duck-butt' hair, but that's not something she would say, forward as she was. If there was one thing she learned as a team member of Rei's was that you eventually learned not to mention certain thing around her.

Temari decided that she would steer the conversation away from that. It would be much more enjoyable if she didn't have a sullen team mate to deal with.

"I'm sure they'll all be there, waiting for you, especially your mother, Naomi, wasn't it?"

Rei immediately perked up, her brown hair bobbing. "Ya! I'm excited to finally see my mom again!" Temari chuckled. This girl. She wondered for a moment if she should have made Gaara spend a little more time with the loving girl, but shrugged it off.

"Are you ladies ready?" A smooth voice cut in, one that made Rei shiver slightly. A very well-known shiver. "I see you're as happy to see me as ever, Miss Rei Sukina." Kankuro grinned, in his full make up glory, and slid down next to Rei. Kankuro wasn't actually much of a pervert, but he did enjoy teasing the petite Konoha female. She was well known for avoiding the horrid criminal known as the pervert, and he couldn't help but let his more lecherous side slide out.

"Kankuro, I don't appreciate that." She said, putting the duck-butt haired dog down on the table. Kankuro just laughed it off until he was hit with a giant fan.

"Oy, women! What was that for?" Temari took another sip of tea, calmly.

"Don't mess with my friend! I'm telling you to stop." Rei looked up at Temari in happiness. Temari had just stood up for her, like a good friend.

"Crazy women, can't stand my sexy male persona?" Temari rolled her eyes.

“'More like the idiotic beams of stupidity radiating out of your large mouth.”

"We should get going than. I want to see Konoha as soon as possible." Rei stood up, collecting the barrage of little wrapped gifts. She placed them all in the bad slung across the back of her chair, but Temari noticed she left the duck-butt one on the table. The girl walked away, no doubt to her hotel room she and Temari had shared last night.

"You creeper." Temari smacked him on the head.

"What the hell woman?"

"Go get packed." Kankuro sighed, and pulled his dark cat hood down.

"Why the hell do you get so violent over Rei?" He rubbed his head. Temari looked over at her clueless brother.

"Why do you bother her when she is obviously having a hard day?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"Hard day? The girl was smiling!"

"Idiot. Your failure of rational thought makes you act like a moron. She may act all roses and sunshine, but she is obviously having a hard time thinking about going back to Konoha." Kankuro out a hand to his chin than his eyes opened.

"Is this about _him_? I mean hung up over him?"

Temari snorted. "You couldn't understand."

"Try me big sis. You might be surprised." Temari narrowed her eyes, and set down her cup of tea. Her blonde hair, currently in the four ponytails, bobbed slightly as she looked down.

"As you probably know, Rei's adopted," Kankuro nodded his head. Wasn't a hard guess. She and her mother looked nothing alike. That didn't stop them from being the best of friends though. "She lost her entire family when she was young, and although she doesn't remember them, she still feels the loss. She's a girl that craves for a family, and wants one, whether as friends or whatever. She's been away from home for quite a while for business between the sand village and leaf.

"That right. I guess I didn't realize that she was suffering that badly. But still, what does that have to do with _him_?

 

“Sasuke Uchiha? How does he add up?"

 

"You're such a guy. She's still in love with him, and every time she thinks of the leaf village she can't help but think of him waiting for her."

"Still the same after three years?"

"Kankuro, you idiot. Most people don't possess it, but Rei does. She can love someone unconditionally." Kankuro snorted at Temari's declaration.

"That's stupid." She hit him once again,

"I told you, that you wouldn't get it! IDIOT!"

"OW, Temari! Stop! Ow! MOTHER of JASHIN!" (Miles away, Hidan get a sudden urge to sacrifice a cat hatted puppeteer. He suffices with a monk instead.

 

XXXXXX

 

The usually calm Sasuke was on his last straw. It had been a long time since he felt this way, and he was almost frantic. They had been SO close.

They had almost gotten an agent of the Akatsuki to talk. They almost had Itachi, the bastards, whereabouts. Suigetsu that _idiot_ , at the last moment had lost it. He had accidently brought out his sword and nailed the informant in half.

The point was that they were out of valuable information, and Sasuke was more pissed than usual. As a matter of fact, he had decided to leave them for a week, just to make sure he wouldn't rip Suigetsu's head off. It was really a shame whenever he tried injuring him, the swordsman would just turn into viscous material.

Sasuke leapt from one tree to the next. He had lost Karin quite a while back, but he still needed to go further if he wanted to disappear from her Chakra senses.

He raced, attempting to surpass his usual speed.

XXXXXX

 

"Temari? What does it say?" Rei asked at the letter the older kunoichi had just received. Kankuro stood behind his sister, trying to get a look. Temari was the team leader, and read the letter completely before answering.

"It seems as if the mission plan has changed. Sorry, Rei, but it looks like you're being sent to an outpost instead of returning to Konoha." Rei sighed, and her shoulders slumped, her pack somehow getting heavier.

"I guess I got too excited again?" She gave a weak smile.

"Looks like we're to return to the Sand village, Kankuro." Kankuro gave a fist pump, but Temari hit him on his cat-like head. "Sorry, this doesn't seem fair."

"It's alright Temari. I'm glad I got to spend this mission with you." She and Temari had become quite good friends already. Just one of the many friendships between the Sand and Leaf Villages.

"Well, if my directions are correct, we'll have to part in about an hour. There's a four-way path where we’ll part ways."

"Hai, Temari." Both Kankuro and Rei said. Ninja as they were, and they accepted it.

"You know Rei, you could always decide to date me, and I'm sure Lady Tsunada would let you come with us." Temari sighed and rolled her eyes at her brothers annoying antics.

"Please don't say such things Kankuro." Rei lowered her eyes and started walking again.

"Idiot!" Temari gave him a smack before following Rei.

"Ow, why couldn't I get a nice sister instead of a bloodthirsty violent one?"

"Come on you idiot." He followed down the dusty road, rubbing his sore head.

 

A few hours Later

 

The day followed in the usual manner. Temari and Rei would find some topic they had interest in, and talk for hours, ignoring Kankuro who would complain.

"When do we get there?"

"Kankuro, shut the hell up!"

"Hey guys, I think I see the parting ahead." Rei pointed out, much to the squabbling siblings dismay. Temari soon realized that she would have to walk home alone with Kankuro, and her mood had gotten worse.

"Hm. I think that I should send Kankuro on ahead, and walk with you."

"There's no need for that Temari," Rei replied, "You'd have to walk twice the distance. I'll be fine on this last part."

"I don't know. I'm the Jonin leader and-"

"And I'm a Chunnin! I think I can walk to an outpost and be fine." Rei smiled and then looked down. They had gotten to the spilt, to which Kankuro was looking at the sign.

"Well, sand village this way? Any second thoughts ladies? Rei, you could trade Temari places and come with me." He smiled, thinking of the three day walk ahead.

He was hit on the head with a giant fan. "Like hell I'll let you alone with her." Finally Rei smiled her real smile. She was looking forward to another mission with the Sand sister in the future. She watched them wave and started walking off when she realized she had no idea which way to go.

"Um… Temari…." She called. Temari looked back, and Rei pointed in both directions and shrugged her shoulders. Temari's eyebrows raised than she gave a laugh.

"Ah, sorry! Take the left road until you see the sign for a town called Curushi. When you see the sign turn the opposite way. It should only take a few hours!"

"Thanks!" Rei called out, and she watched both siblings leave, and maybe even heard the distant sound of a fan hitting a head. She then sighed, and turned left to follow the road.

Rei liked the silence, but she definitely was more of a sound person. Not as in the sound village, but she enjoyed singing. Even as she was walking down the path she couldn't help hum the lyrics of a folk song she had learned from Temari. It was her habit, and indeed even her ninja talent was in music. There was defiantly a good reason Tsunade sent Rei out on missions to outposts on a regular basis. Rei had perfect pitch, and went she used her Chakra, could tell whether a person was lying, or tell what any sound was. Not the exact object producing it, but the shape, and how the sound was formed.

It was an entertaining gift, but also a tiresome curse. If someone had an off voice, sang badly, or if someone possessed a sound chakra it could harm her seriously. Or give her vertigo and nausea at least.

Seeing no one around, she began singing. It seemed to make the time pass faster.

  
  


Sasuke stopped, grabbing onto the branch of the tree that he had landed on. For a moment he wondered if he was hearing things.

Often enough, when he thought of Konoha, he thought of her. And when he thought of her, he could sometimes hear her distinct voice. For a moment he wondered why he was hearing it. He hadn't been thinking of her, but of Suigetsu, and how he was hoping that leaving him with Karin and Jugo alone would be punishment enough.

He wondered if he should go find the person. It was obvious that the voice had an actual singer behind it, and a very good one, especially if they happened to be like Rei.

There, he said to himself. He said it. HER name

Hm. It wasn't like it should have been a big deal to have to say her name. She was like Naruto, and Sakura. Part of a past life.

For some reason it still was hard.

He had long since gone beyond the sensory abilities of Karin, and wondered if it would be safe to slow down. Maybe he could check out the voice even.

He narrowed his onyx eyes. What was he thinking? He needed to make some sort of plan to find Itachi, now that he had once again lost his lead.

A sudden noise in the trees brought Rei's singing to a halt. She turned around in embarrassment. She didn't mind singing in front of others but to be caught singing at the top of ones lungs by accident?

She concentrated. The sound had come from the forest, to the right of her. It sounded a bit heavier, like a fairly hefty animal. She started walking faster. There was no way she would be caught into a fight she didn't have too. If she was honest with herself, there was a good reason she was still Chunin.

Another crash.

Screw it.

She booked it as fast as she could to the sign, her large bag bouncing comically on her back.

  


"Welcome. I assume you Rei Sukina, of the Leaf Village." The red faced, jovial headman of the village said. I had just entered the village, finally resting after a run. I was sure I had made recorded time, cutting the time in half in my run.

"Hai, I am." I answered, in agreement. "I was rerouted on a return from another mission, so I'm not sure what to do."

"Aw, that's fine. I have some things I have to return to, but I'll have my Nephew Tanaki tell you." He pointed to a young man, only a year or two older than my own sixteen.

He smiled rakishly, and I'll admit that I blushed. He had dark hair and eyes, and I was a sucker for that. My inner conscience suggested that I had an ulterior imaginings, and was not looking at Tanaki's face. I smacked that damn inner self back to the posterior of my head.

I nodded my head coolly, not letting the people around me knowing my internal madness. Tanaki set out his hand and I took it. He let me away from his uncle and the main gate, and started explaining.

"The job is simple. We've been recently having strange people in the village. They come with instruments and only stay for only night, and We want you to check the instruments to see if they're emitting any Chakra."

 

"I see. Is there a reason they would do so? I mean…. I don't know much about the village."

 

His smile was so wonderful and I couldn't help lose track of me thoughts for a minute.

 

"Our village is known for having the best Sake in the fire country." I tear dropped. I was sent to a village because they were afraid of getting their beer stolen? Alright. Whatever.

 

"Okay, easy enough."

 

"You'll be staying in uncles second house, for guests, while you're here. I'll be staying there too, so all you'll have to do is call for me. We'll work together at the gates." I smiled at the insinuation. Boy this guy was flirty! It seemed like he would give me anything as long as I asked sweetly. It was if my underrated feminine charms were finally getting noticed.

 

We reached the said house and Tanaki took me to my room. It wasn't like home, but I admitted it was pretty darn posh. It surprised me that such an out posting village would be rich enough to afford such nice commodities. Those sheets looked soft.

 

"I'll see you later. You can just relax it till tonight."

 

I remembered how long it had been since she had slept on actual sheets. Way too long. I gave a sequel and jumped into the bed, dropping my bag containing toys on the floor with a clatter.

'aha ah ah ah! Bliss!' I giggled into the blue sheets. Not quite like home, but at least I had a good room, and (blushing again) I had a good housemate. I wasn't above being flattered by his devilish smile. It was a particularly different experience to have someone come onto me so openly. I brushed my hair, dark red, currently. I turned my head to my bag. I had another container of dye, but I wondered if I should give my hair a break, and let it go back to its dark natural state. I sighed.

 

Naw, Too natural. I settled back to the bed, ready for a rest. Without a moment more I closed my eyes and started drifting away.

 

Until a huge crash resounded on the other side of the house.

 

I popped my head up. I jumped up and ran across the room pulling the door open and raced through the house. I got lost (It was a rather large guest house) but finally managed to find where the sound came from.

 

I finally just used my sound Chakra to determine it. It was in Tanaki's room. I raised my hand and knocked on the door, and got a muffled 'what'. I raised an eyebrow. I thought that Tanaki would be ecstatic that I was outside his door already.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"Um… not right now!" He yelled, a bit flustered. I raised an eyebrow. What on earth could he be doing?

 

"I was just wondering what that crash was and if you're okay."

 

"That was just….just… That was just my, my Hobby!" Question marks surrounded my head. Hobby? What the heck? What sort of hobby would cause a crash like that? Did he keep rocks in his closet to juggle with? I smiled, imagining him juggling rocks.

 

Wait. What the heck?

 

Back to things that are comprehensible.

 

"I'll just be in my room than… I'll leave you to your… hobby." I turned away, a bit put out. His door opened suddenly, and his head popped out. His hair was all ruffled and to my shock I say a figure on the bed behind him, under the covers. My face went red as I saw them make a muffled sound.

 

Ah. That's what his hobby was.

 

He turned, his eyes widening, then shut the door behind him.

 

"I'll… clean it later." My eye twitched. Did I really think he was charming? More like a Casanova. I turned away.

 

_Super unprofessional._

 

"Don't bother, I'll just be in my room. You can KNOCK and tell me when it's time to leave for guard duty tomorrow. I turned without a second look. For a moment it looked as if he was going to say something, but he cut himself off, and looked down.

 

I was a little jealous, I'll admit.

  
  


Tanaki opened the door to his room, closing the door behind him. And the figure in the bed. He turned to it, an smirk gracing his features. He flipped back the covers to reveal... another Tanaki.

 

An exact duplicate of himself in other words. This Tanaki was bound, and could only make gagging noises that could sound suspiciously like other noises.

 

"This solves any problems concerning you. If she thinks you're a pervert, she won't give you a second glance." The smirking Tanaki blurred for a moment and another dark face emerged. His entire person was darker than than Tanaki's and he was taller. And handsomer.

 

"Of course, she is forgiving. If I let you free, who knows what might happen. I think that I'll have to take your place for the entire time she's here than. You're a less than satisfactory face to wear, but to let you try and take my Rei?" He trailed off, and set next to the real, bound and gagged, Tanaki. Tanaki's eyes widened. Was this man going was going to kill him?

 

"No. I think not." A tear slid down Tanaki's face. The other man raised an eyebrow at the weakness. "You're weak. Too weak. But I won't kill you." Tanaki looked up in surprise.

 

"But I have to make sure you don't do anything. You won't see the outside of your room for a while. But I need to know everything about you. Don't scream or I'll be forced to kill you. I don't like killing people I don't have too." The man raised his hand and pulled the gag out. Tanaki was about to scream, but one look in the man's dark eyes, and stopped shot. Instead he asked a question.

 

"Who are you?" The man appraised him, but turned, showing him his back- a large fan on the back.

  
  



	2. Is Awkward...

Chapter 2

  
  


"So, can you do tonight's shift?" I raised my head.

 

"What?" The other guard, a girl named Solma, put her hand to her head. I had been tuning her out, staring at the list in my hand, humming.

 

"Rei! ANYONE IN THERE?" She poked my forehead. I raised my head.

 

"What?"

 

"I asked you to take my shift tonight. My boyfriend wants to take me out." I rolled my eyes. Solma's boyfriend ALWAYS wanted to take her out, but I nodded. I didn't mind doing what I was assigned to do, and the most interesting people came through later out night.

"Alright. Who am I-" A rush of wind flew into me.

 

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She screamed into my ear. My head flipped back, my inner ear exploding in pain. My chakra sound waves made me foam at the mouth, and Solma jumped back.

 

"Oh, Rei! I am SO sorry!" She only just remembered my ability to pick up Chakra. I was on the floor twitching, froth fuming from my mouth. After a few moments of recovering she helped me stand, after the dizziness left.

 

"I don't mind you talking, but I wish you'd remember I'm sensitive to loud voices yelling in my ear."

 

She gave a little giggle and pushed me away. "I'm sorry, and thank you!" I tear dropped. 'No you're not….'

"Anyhow Solma, who are you putting me with tonight? Are they okay with the trade?"

 

She grinned devilishly and I pulled back. 

 

"They're just fine with it." She put a hand up and patted my hair down. "Perfectly fine with it."

 

"What?" That was a strange thing to say. And to say it in that way was almost like she was insinuating something. And the way she was doing it. She was smirking and magically had bubbles in a sickly pink background. How did she manage to do that?

 

"Anyhow Solma, doesn't the night shifts have three guards, instead of the two of us during the day. Who are my partners?"

 

"WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL…" 

 

Then Solma's boyfriend crashed through the door, interrupting our conversation. He was going to replace me until tonight. The information was probably not going to get out, and soon enough the pair had locked lips. Again.

 

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be going than." I turned away and walked out of the booth guard house. I had been checking through bags all the last week, but still none of the instruments that had been plaguing the village. There was no plots, assassinations but only the vague conspiracy theories that we're so often build around things like this. I wondered how much longer I would be on bag duty, trying to hear something that wasn't there. All I would end up hearing would be the load voice of Solma who I was assigned guard duty with.

 

I avoided Tanaki, who did not give me the same courtesy. It was strange, for all the flirting he gave me when we first met, turned into an icy cool attitude. Even stranger than that was he still seemed to have a complex. One second he would have an icy cold reserve than you would catch him following me! It was utterly confusing to say the least.

 

The most irritating part was that EVERY single time I would be flirting with a guy (who for some reason seemed to have to have dark eyes and hair), he would magically show up, then act like a total jerk. It was ridiculous, treating me like I was a bug under his shoe, than switching around and becoming a vindictive mongrel who couldn't stand other men around me. Like he could talk with his  _ hobbies _ and interests.

 

I sighed. It was all too confusing to try and figure out. If men thought women were difficult, they ought to look at Tanaki. They might scream in horror for their own sex.

"They say that when a woman sighs, that means she's in love." I, instead of stopping, speed up. Oh no. Speak of the devil…. "So tell me, Rei, which boy should I torture next?"

 

I, in all my awesome speed, suddenly had a pair of strong arms encircle me. Oh no. Tanaki was in his flirty moods.

 

"Please get off me, I don't appreciate it when you act like that." I asked politely. To my surprise a warm breath hit the back of my head. 

 

Holy Frick! I jumped forward to the ground. Did Tanaki WANT me to despise him? I thought I had made it pretty clear I disliked perverts.

 

Face buried in the ground I was picked up again, but I slapped away at the touch. "I'm trying to help." I turned, and appraised the figure.

 

"Don't touch me!" I finally snapped and slapped Tanaki's face. "Don't come near me." He looked at me, shocked. I rarely resorted to using physical force, despite being a ninja. For a moment we just stood there looking at one another. Then I turned and hightailed it out of there.

  
  
  


"Hey, Rei."

 

"Hm. Hello." Life just had it in for her. She had been rerouted on her way back to Konoha, been sent to a little outpost whose only claim for fame was beer, and been tortured all freaken week by a guy she hardly knew.

 

And now what, I ask you?

 

Well if we're following the same pattern, it would be the dreaded guard shift. Oh yes my friends. Poor Rei. Who do you think she was stuck with in a little box?

 

Tanaki.

 

Her mind, in its darkest thoughts, couldn't help wonder if there was something mentally wrong with guys who had dark hair, eyes, perfect skin, and a delicious smirk. Hm, even though Tanaki wasn't much for comparison to the Uchiha, and there personalities were different, she knew there had to be some sort if malfunctioning gene in their DNA that just screamed torture when they saw her.

 

A faint memory flashed. A dark haired boy, in a high collar blue shirt, walking away. He had denied Sakura. Then he denied her. Then he quite literally walked out of Rei's life, leaving her and Sakura on the ground.

 

A tear slid down her cheek. Tanaki immediately rushed forward, only to have a hand gently push him back.

 

"Rei… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She just shifted further to the gate. Usually she would reassure the person that she was okay, but whenever she thought of Sasuke, she wasn't. Why did this boy seem to look like him, more and more, as the days went by? She put a hand to her face to conceal the tears. Where was the third person who was supposed to be on shift? (Tanaki appraised the man next to him, his friend Yoshi. 'You too?' He thought. They were both tied up in a closet, thanks too a black haired demons plotting.)

 

"I'm sorry you're such a loser." Rei turned her head, upset. 

Those words… Tanaki had an angry look on his face. He seemed to grow taller before her eyes.

 

"What… what are you talking about?" Should she be offended? Was he seriously calling her WEAK?

 

"I can't help but feel it's my fault." Rei blinked. To her surprise Tanaki pulled out a figurine from his pack. One that Temari had inferred that had  _ 'duck-butt hair _ '.

 

"Where did you get that?" She breathed, shocked. Hadn't she left it in that Inn?

 

"When we accidently had that run in. This dropped out of your bag. I hate admitting that I'm wrong, but I am." Rei took the figure, looking directly in his face. The expression was familiar. As if he was Tanaki instead of missing.

 

"I'm sorry I slapped you. I've been a terrible guest all week." Tanaki elevated his eyebrows in surprise. Then he smiled. It was awkward, like he wasn't used to it (despite the debonair smile that seemed gush when she first met him). It was like he was wearing a face, and could change it. Had she been too quick to judge him?

 

"I'm sorry for more than you'll ever know." He suddenly leaned in and kissed her.

 

She jumped back. No. Her first impression was correct. What a jerk headed pervert! He had used her emotions against her, twisting her sympathy, then suddenly goes for the kill and thinks she'll reciprocate?

 

Well…. Maybe she kissed back a little. Her inner self seemed to jump out and dance.

 

But once she regained her inner self and put it back in its box, with an iron fist.

 

_ In his wildest dreams. _

 

Just to prove her point, she once again slapped him.

 

"WHY! Why are you doing this?" Tears openly ran down her cheeks. What was she going to do? 

 

She couldn't just up and leave. If there was a third person she could, but curse that third person to the infernal pits!

 

She stepped back, hitting the wall with her back and sobbing. No more self-control. It was GONE. Gone like her family, gone like her perpetual absence from Konoha, gone like Sasuke.

 

Tanaki put a hand to his face, just like before. "I love you." Rei sobbing attempted to make since.

 

"Lies. LIES! Why do I always hear LIES from men? Why can't they be honest? Men don't know what love is! First  _ he _ ruins my heart, and I finally get it back, and now you're trying? STOP PRETENDING!"

 

"Rei… I never… I thought. Wearing this mask…" Tanaki stopped, as if he wanted to tell her something. She lifted her swollen eyes to his dark ones.

 

"Mask? All people wear masks to hide their faces. Some do it for recognition. Some do it for love. Some do it for hate, like a friend I had. I don't KNOW what you're hiding, but from what you've shown me, your true face is ugly."

 

"Then what are you hiding?"

 

She blinked, and wiped her face on her blue sweater. She was only wearing a tank top underneath, which she was now regretting. Tanaki seemed to switch personalities. This one was the cool, indifferent one, the one that liked to test her. Cold eyes regarded hers.

 

"IF you think I'll say I don't have one, you're wrong. Since you're so determined to make my life hell, I might as well tell you." Tanaki folded his arms, as if he was pushing her away.

 

"Really?"

 

"Love." Tanaki's mouth dropped open slightly. "The thing you proclaim for me is something I CAN not give you. I'm in love, and I don't know if I'll ever stop."

 

To her surprise, Tanaki bit his lip and considered this, like it was dirty laundry.

 

"Who?"

 

"It doesn't matter." Tears threatened again.

 

"Yes. Was it the guy you mentioned earlier?" He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wood wall again. It was luckless that this was a night shift, with no third person.

 

"He ran away. It doesn't matter. Let me go please, or I'll scream." She tried pushing him, but he was like a rock. Instead he pulled her forward into his chest. "Tanaki, pl-" There was a slight poof of smoke.

 

"Don't call me that, Rei." Her eyes shot open.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The group approached the gates, taking their Chakra instruments out again. The leader, a man with an instrument that looked similar to a French horn smirked. He had a long scar across his square face, and polished the mouth piece.

 

"Ready for free drinks on the village?" He said, like he did every time they passed the small village. The group laughed behind him.

 

"You said it, boss. Best Sake in the Fire Country."

 

"Let's get playing gentlemen."

  
  
  


No… NO… Rei would have pushed back, and maybe slapped the face again. How did Tanaki? How did he change?

 

How would he know that a mature Sasuke would even look like- so like himself?

 

She was in this person's hug, even more confused than ever. Her inner self had suddenly died from surprise, and was no help with the situation (which may or may not be a good thing).

 

"I don't…."

 

"It's okay. I thought would prefer if you had forgotten me. For once, I was wrong."

 

"No… Who the HELL ARE YOU?" Rei finally snapped into it, pushing back. This person, This Sasuke look alike, grabbed her wrists. "If this is a Genjutsu, just kill me rather than torture me."

 

Rei lifted her head and blinked into his eyes. 

 

They were the dark beautiful ones she had remembered and it was agony to think that they were another mask. They were darker, colder.

 

"Please. Please, just… I don't… I don't know. I .." Rei suddenly stopped her talking. Sasuke blinked at her sudden change. She went stock still and her head turned to the side.

 

"Rei… "

 

"The… music…"

 

She dropped. Sasuke caught her in shock looking at her dazed face. A slight tune hit his ears and he realized what had happened. The mission that they should have been paying attention too, but had been totally ignoring.

 

Damn…" 

 

Rei should have been paying all her attention to any sounds, but he had been distracting her. He could hear the faint tunes, but Rei's hearing, since she caught the sound too late, could take her out. "They were using sound waves and chakra." 

 

Sasuke felt like he was back in the leaf village on a mission, analyzing the opponent. For some reason it made him smirk, for a moment, until he looked at the knocked out girl in his arms. He gave a laugh as she drooled down his arm.

 

"At least you're still the same…. Drool and all." 

 

He set her down gently on the wooden desk and then stepped out to face the men. They came closer and he reached into his pocket, taking out two earplugs. Slipping them in he waited.

 

He was going to kick some seriously musical ass.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thing Rei remembered was that Tanaki was an ass hole. She didn't know why, but he was.

 

Then the memory of the guard post came back.

 

Oh. Right.  _ Definitely an Asshole. _

 

The next thing she comprehended was that she was in a dark cave with only a campfire lighting the room. A stoic figure was on the opposite wall. Now that was new information.

 

Rei sat up, and suddenly slapped her hands to her ears.

 

"HOLY MOTHER OF A NINJA WHO BITCHED SLAPPED JASHIN!" (Hidan, distracted having a sudden wanting to kill a young girl has his head cut off by a young man with a pineapple hair cut).

 

"Hm. Keep it down. You can be as loud as that moron Naruto sometimes." A deep voice said from the back of the cave said. Rei blinked. Was she still dreaming? The pain in her ears eased up, and after a few minutes she let go. Normal again.

 

"Tanaki,  _ this is not funny _ . Change back NOW."

 

"You know, Rei, You were always a lot more rational and level headed than most of Konoha’s genin, so quit being a dope. You know who I am, and nothing is going to change that." 

 

Rei grasped the blanket she was on. Looking down she realized it was a white shirt. His shirt.

 

"If you were Sasuke,  _ you would be with Orochimaru, not talking to a girl _ . Sasuke would casually appear for a random chat with an old comrade."

 

The figure leaning against the wall, shirtless, nodded. "I won't say that's not true."

 

Rei smiled. "See, you're not Sasu-"

 

"But I would for the one girl who genuinely cared for me. A dork known as Rei Sukina.”

 

Rei went red. She could NOT be charmed by this!  _ Sasuke never liked her more than another friend _ , so that couldn't be true. That wasn't just going to change. She decided to change the subject.

 

"Fine... fine  _ you may be Sasuke _ Where are we?"

 

"Since I knew you couldn't return to the leaf village without finishing this mission, I've disposed of the men. Tied and packaged in front of the headman's office." Sasuke smirked. It hadn't really been a battle, since he WAS an Uchiha, but it was satisfying to beat the men who had caused Rei trouble.

 

"Then why didn't we go to your house?"

 

"Tanaki's house. Why won't you believe I'm Sasuke, Rei? Everything points to the fact it's true. If we went to the house you were in, you'd find the real Tanaki and the third watchman there. I left a note saying that you decided to head home, and I untied your friend. He's going to get the credit, with you, as long as he keeps his mouth shut. Village hero by tomorrow." She lifted a hand and touched Sasuke's cold face. He closed his eyes slowly and put a hand to her wrist. She trailed a finger across, almost as if checking. She then touched his ear. "You can go home."

 

Rei closed her eyes, but snapped them open.

 

Duh.

 

All she had to do it check his sound Chakra to see if he was lying! She was so dense sometimes…

  
  


So she did.  _ Confirmed. _

"So… You're Sasuke?"

 

"Yes you dope." Rei blinked. Nothing changed.

Then she almost fainted again, and her hand flew away. She stumbled back. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. Sometimes this girl…

 

'HOLY MOTHER OF A NINJA OF JASHIN?' Her inner self screamed, revived from the dead. (A deer looks Hidan in the eye, and Hidan realized that he had displeased his god from not taking down the blasphemer. He falls into the hole.) 

 

She had just told Sasuke that she had loved him!

 

"Ah..aah…aha…" Sasuke went over and felt her forehead. Rei gapped in dismay and pulled back.

"Sa…Sas..Sasuke?" His hair swayed slightly as a breeze passed by.

 

"Calm down. Your ears are still hurting and you look like a sheet."

 

"Because I feel like I'm seeing a ghost… First we hear you killed Orochimaru and then have gone rogue....everything else…"

 

"Only until I kill Itachi, I'll be gone. But as soon as I come back to Konohagakure…" He suddenly had a faint pink cross his cheek in the dim light.

 

"Would you come back?"

 

"....”

 

"Sasuke… I know you won't stop, but don't you think killing Itachi might change you?" Sasuke gave her an icy stare.

 

"The only thing is that will change is my clan will be avenged."

 

"Are you sure? We talked about wearing a mask earlier. What if this revenge face no longer becomes a goal you have to accomplish before you can move one, but your true face?"

 

He grabbed and lifted her off the cave floor. She closed her eyes as he held her against his chest, sighing into the firm chest. He put his arms around her and put his chin on her head.

 

"Would you marry me? if I went back?" Rei looked up, doing the fish face. What had happened to Sasuke? Shit. Did Orochimaru experiment on him? Her mind went blank. He didn't see to comprehend that what he asked was not normal. He said it like he would ask for water, or a something.  _ Please pass the marriage, and if you would add Rei to it, I would appreciate that…. _

 

Her newly revived inner self seemed to chuckle like the thought. 

_ Do it girl. Do you FEEL those pectorals? And that's not all… He certainly has changed for the best. _

 

The inner self was appropriately slapped.

 

"What?" Her inner self put a hand to her forehead and shook it.  _ Idiot…. _

 

"Don't make me say it again."

 

"I'm not sure I heard you right."

 

"I'm sure you did. I've got to revive my clan, and if you want to wait, I don't mind. Besides, you always wanted lots of kids…" He trailed off, and his hand raised to trace the Uchiha fan pattern on her back. What the HELL had Orochimaru do? It's was undoubtedly Sasuke Uchiha, but it was like … his true face was finally out.

 

"Uh… We're sixteen…" As awesome it did sound, Rei was ethical enough to know that that was kind of impossible. Konohagakure Marriage law said eighteen or older without parental consent, and she was sure her mother would KILL her if she even asked for permission.

 

"That's fine. I don't know how long it will take to kill Itachi. I'm not asking for now, but eventually."

 

"I don't…" For a moment Rei said nothing. But she suddenly pushed him back, both hands on his (rather spectacular) chest. "You disappear, than randomly come asking for marriage? How charming do you think you are?" To her surprise he raised an eyebrow gave a chuckle, covering it with his mouth. She suddenly felt angry and upset.

 

"Dope…" He said smirking.

 

"You know what? I don't think I want to give into you, Mr. Uchiha! You'll have to court me FOR YEARS before I'll let you propose to me like that!" She would have gone on, but Sasuke's lips covered hers with an insane speed.

 

"I'll try a different way. I am more of a man of action anyway." His smoldering eyes dared hers to look away from their nighttime depths.

 

Rei didn't seem to be in anymore, and her body moved to its own self, years of tension finally being relieved.

 

Her inner self kindly stepped in for a moment.

 

_ "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLL..YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rei Sukina, Chunin of the Leaf Village, stepped down the bright morning path, happier than she had been in years.

 

Sasuke Uchiha, watched her disappearing back, and folded his arms, smirking.

 

She turned a corner and he blinked. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a little figurine with a familiar style hair. A smile graced his infamous, coveted lips as his finger slid over the wooden edges. He smiled as he thoughts came.

 

' _ Regardless, Rei Sukina, of what my true face will eventually be, there is one thing it will always never reveal.' _ He turned, going back to his squad, and started running.

 

' _ That you always were the one with the face I couldn't see through, and so I never dared say that I always had loved you… Dope.' _

  
  


"As long as you're my Dope." He said, seeing a bird singing on a branch.


End file.
